


Hunger

by Snurtlicious



Series: Voltron One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, pre-episode one angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: After leaving the Garrison, Keith comes to his wit's end trying to figure out what to do next.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this for like 3 days and I finally sat down and wrote it. If it makes your feelings hurt, I win.

_Shiro_

            It was the first thought that passed through his head when his eyes opened and almost always the last before he fell asleep. Keith tossed the threadbare blanket aside and tried to ignore the growling in his stomach. Stepping over to the small washbasin, Keith pulled out the small blade his mother had left behind and attempted to shave off the stubble that grew on his chin. His jawline was marked with little white scars from all the times he’d used the blade for shaving. Since he left the garrison, he could rarely afford food, let alone razors to shave.

            He’d thought about going back and demanding answers, but that hadn’t gotten him anywhere the first time and he doubted that Iverson would let him punch his other eye out. Besides, there wasn’t anyone there that mattered to him, not that there was anyone that mattered to him anymore. He’d never met his mother, and his father was long gone. Shiro had been the only family he had left… until he left.

            Keith winced as the blade dug into his skin. Every time he thought he had shaving down, the blade would always bite back. Keith grabbed a dirty washcloth and held it to the wound and sighed as he fell back onto the couch he used as a bed.

            So many people had told him that Shiro was dead, but something in the back of his mind told him that it wasn’t true. Keith never really understood why, but he could always sense when Shiro was nearby or something was wrong. Even when Shiro went into space, Keith never felt like he was really gone.

            Keith sighed, setting the bloodied cloth down on the floor next to him. He had no leads, no way into space, and nothing to do except bumble around in a shack where he felt some strange energy. Maybe if he could figure out why he was drawn to the desert, he’d know what the next move he’d need to make was. Unfortunately, he’d tried everything he could think of, and they were numerous. Metal detectors, dowsing rods, sonar, and more. Keith was at the end of his rope.

            His stomach growled once again and he set out in hopes of finding a meal for the day.


End file.
